Wild Force Rangers vs Jungle Fury Rangers
Wild Force vs Jungle Fury by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V2 WFR vs JFR.jpg|Simbiothero Wild_Force_VS_Jungle_Fury.png|Dhdfan100 Wild Force Rangers vs Jungle Fury Rangers''' is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description '''Wild Force vs Jungle Fury! '''The fight between two teams of power rangers with theme of animals Interlude '''Boomstick: We earlier saw two red rangers fight, today view faced with two groups of rangers themed animals. Wiz: The Wild Force Rangers, the defenders of animarium. Boomstick: and the Jungle Fury Rangers, the Pai Zhua warriors, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Wild Force Rangers (Cue Power Rangers Wild Force Full Theme Song) Wiz: It makes most of three thousand years, evil beings called orgs, threatened to conquer the planet Earth by pollution. Boomstick: Wait, How they planned to conquer the planet by pollution? Wiz: Really, never really explained it would do, although importantly that threaten humanity and nature itself, but to defend humanity and nature, is says six brave warriors who, using animal spirits, defended the humanity and the animarium. Boomstick: If you ask "What heck is the animarium?", the animarium is an island inhabited by the wildzords, beings who gave those six Warriors of his powers. Wiz: The six Warriors also defended to the princess shayla, shayla is the Princess of the animarium, she fell into a deep sleep after that animus was defeated by master org, and the latter was defeated by merrick. Boomstick: Currently, the orgs have returned with a new master org, with the same goal to conquer the planet, but in doing so, also awoke the Princess shayla, she selected five young people to go to the Wild Force Rangers. Cole Evans/Red Wild Force Ranger Danny Delgado/Black Wild Force Ranger Max Cooper/Blue Wild Force Ranger Taylor Earhardt/Yellow Wild Force Ranger Alyssa Enrilé/White Wild Force Ranger Merrick Baliton/Lunar Wolf Ranger Wild Force Megazord Kongazord Predazord Isis Megazord Pegasus Megazord Elephant Zord Cole: We may not be Power Rangers any more, and our wildzords may be gone. But their spirit still lives... inside us! I am Cole Evans... Blazing Lion! Alyssa: Because we have something orgs don't, a heart, Alyssa Enrile, Noble Tiger! Taylor: And that's something you can never take from us, Taylor Earhardt, Soaring Eagle! Max: And we're still guardians of the Earth, Max Cooper, Surging Shark! Danny: And we will never EVER give up, Danny Delgado, Iron Bison! Merrick: We will fight with every breath in us to save the world, I AM Merrick Baliton, Howling Wolf! Cole: Guardians of the Earth All: UNITED WE ROAR! POWER RANGERS WILD FORCE! Jungle Fury Rangers (Cue Power Rangers Jungle Fury full version) Wiz: More than 10,000 years ago, a spirit of pure evil known as Dai Shi is sealed and guarded by the Pai Zhua or the "order of the claw", a secret practitioner of kung fu clan. Boomstick: Do you know what makes more brilliant the Pai zhua? No? because they have the ability to use their animal spirits to fight. Wiz: Currently, the clan has selected its three best members, Jarrod, Theo and Lily, so that they become the new guardians of Dai Shi. Soon gave account that Jarrod was... a dreadful idea, then jarrod try to carry the container where it was dai shi, but opened the container, resulting in the release of dai shi and that it possessed to jarrod and killed one of the teachers of the clan. Boomstick: After this, to replace jarrod, is selected to casey, the new clan, for with lili and tho try stop dai shi and his evil plans as the Jungle Fury Rangers. Casey Rhodes/Red Tiger Ranger Theo Martin/Blue Jaguar Ranger Lily Chilman/Yellow Cheetah Ranger Robert "RJ" James/Violet Wolf Ranger Dominic "Dom" Hargan/White Rhino Ranger Shark Spirit Ranger Elephant Spirit Ranger Bat Spirit Ranger Jungle Pride Megazord Wolf Pride Megazord Jungle Master Megazord Rhino Pride Megazord Shark Zord Elephant Zord Bat Zord Casey:With the strenght of the tiger! Jungle Fury red ranger! Theo:With the sleath of the jaguar! Jungle Fury blue ranger! Lily: With the speed of the cheetha! Jungle Fury yellow ranger! RJ: With the courrage of the wolf! Jungle Fury wolf ranger! Dom: With the power of the rhino! Jungle Fury rhino ranger! Bat Spirit Ranger: With the spirit of the bat! Jungle Fury bat ranger! Shark Spirit Ranger: With the spirit of a shark! Jungle Fury, Shark Ranger! Elephant Spirit Ranger: With the spirit of the elephant! Jungle Fury, Elephant Ranger! All: We summon the animals spirits from within! Power Rangers, Jungle Fury! Death Battle Round 1: Rangers vs Rangers Round 2: Zords Battle Result Who would you be rooting for? Wild Force Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers Who do you want to win? Wild Force Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers Cole will be the only survivor Danny will be the only survivor Max will be the only survivor Taylor will be the only survivor Alyssa will be the only survivor Merrick will be the only survivor Casey will be the only survivor Theo will be the only survivor Lili will be the only survivor RJ will be the only survivor Dom will be the only survivor Ends in a Draw What is your favorite Wild Force Ranger? Cole Danny Max Taylor Alyssa Merrick What is your favorite Jungle Fury Ranger? Casey Theo Lili RJ Dom Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 3 Simbiothero Category:Season Finale Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years